Grease
by nissikisses
Summary: Mikan and Natsume spent summer together. They enjoyed their time knowing that they won’t see each other for a very long time. But what if fate plays with their emotion and they ended up together in the same school. read the whole summary! it's kinda long
1. Summer in the Beach

Mikan and Natsume spent their summer together in the beach. They enjoyed their time knowing that they won't see each other for a very long time. But what if fate plays with their emotion and they ended up together in the same school. What if they have images to protect? Who would give in? Will someone change for the other? And who would this someone be? Would they able to rekindle their summer romance?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. This story is based on the Broadway GREASE because grease was our first Broadway production and I'm writing this to remind me of how much fun I had while doing it.

This is my first story so bare with me. I did a lot of twist but still the story is based on grease.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Summer in the beach

----Japan----

Mikan and Natsume were playing happily in the beach, walking hand in hand while watching the setting of the sun. They built castles and took pictures. They didn't even realize summer has ended. They enjoyed every second of it. But all things must come to an end.

---Mikan's summerhouse---

"Dad, I'm home." Mikan shouted from the door. She just arrive from the beach.

"Mikan, I'm at the kitchen. Mikan I've got to tell you something." Narumi answered while preparing their dinner. Mikan looked at him with eyes full of questions. "Tomorrow we will be going back to America. My job's waiting. You know well that I'm a teacher. So I have to get ready and I have to get my class schedules."

Mikan just looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Yes dad. But I have to say goodbye to someone before we go tomorrow. Ok? Dad, grandpa just called. He's getting weaker and weaker dad."

"Mikan you know very well, your grandpa is still in the state of depression it's only been 6 months since your grandma died." Narumi told Mikan with sadness clearly written on his face.

"You must know how lonely he is right now. You must understand why's he's a lot grumpier now.Dad why don't you talk to him. Ask him to live with us in America." Mikan said with the please-talk-to-him-before-we-leave look.

Narumi can't say no to Mikan. "Ok, I'll try to talk to him. But you do know why he doesn't want to leave Japan."

---On the phone---

"Hello, Natsume speaking." Natsume said while sitting on his chair.

"Natsume, I got to tell you something, Meet me tomorrow at 5 pm." Mikan tried to sound happy but Natsume could tell there was sadness in her voice.

"Must be very important huh, babe?" Natsume said trying hard to cheer Mikan up.

"Yeah, tell you tomorrow. Bye"

"Ok" And Mikan hung the phone.

---In the beach. 4:55 pm---

"WOW! You're early! So what is it that you want to tell me?" Natsume whispered while hugging her.

"Natsume, I'm leaving for America this 7. I might never see you again" Mikan tried to look away. But Natsume held her chin with his right hand while his left hand is in Mikan's waist.

"Don't talk that way, Mikan."

"But it's true. I just had the best summer of my life and now I'm leaving it isn't fair." Mikan whispered as she looked at the person she has learned to love. "Natsume, Is this the end?"

"No, it's only the beginning" Natsume said before kissing her. Then they watched the setting of the sun.

"Natsume, dad's here. We've got to go to the airport already. Bye Natsume!" Mikan kissed him on the cheeks before going inside the car.

"Bye Mikan!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is my first chapter.

Please review! You can criticize me. But please tell me constructive criticism not destructive.


	2. The last wish

So this is my second chapter. Oh well God bless for me.

Chapter Two

The last wish

--- Recap---

"WOW! You're early! So what is it that you want to tell me?" Natsume whispered while hugging her.

"Natsume, I'm leaving for America this 7. I might never see you again" Mikan tried to look away. But Natsume held her chin with his right hand while his left hand is in Mikan's waist.

"Don't talk that way, Mikan."

"But it's true. I just had the best summer of my life and now I'm leaving it isn't fair." Mikan whispered as she looked at the person she has learned to love. "Natsume, Is this the end?"

"No, it's only the beginning" Natsume said before kissing her. Then they watched the setting of the sun.

"Natsume, dad's here. We've got to go to the airport already. Bye Natsume!" Mikan kissed him on the cheeks before going inside the car.

"Bye Mikan"

---2 weeks after arriving in America---

"Mikan, we need to go back to Japan!" Narumi yelled while putting his shirts and pants in his traveling bag. "Baby, get moving. It's important. Hurry up! Start Packing. Bring everything that you think is necessary."

"Really dad? But why? What's the reason? Did something happen?" Mikan asked while getting out of his room to start to pack her things.

"Your grandpa just had a heart attack and we need to get back. You do know he doesn't have anyone to take care of him." Narumi replied panic clearly written on his handsome face. Narumi was handsome and that is a fact.

With his long blond hair and tantalizing eyes no wonder Mikan's mom fell for him. And there is no way to deny that Mikan's mom was also a beauty. Mikan is actually a replica of Yuka. Mikan's grandpa disapproved of him that's why Yuka left her parents to marry Narumi in America. Narumi called her grandparents the day she was born to tell them that they already have a grand daughter. They were ecstatic. They have finally forgiven Narumi and accepted him as family. They asked Yuka if she would want to come back to Japan. Yuka just told them she doesn't want Mikan to live in a luxurious life and she wants her family to stand on their own feet. Her grandparents relented with one condition. Their family would visit Japan every summer and her grandparents would visit them if they couldn't go to Japan. When Mikan was three years old, Yuka died on an accident leaving Mikan motherless. Narumi acted as both mother and father to Mikan. He was busy working but still he has time for her only daughter.

---Japan. At the hospital---

"Jinno, what happened to him?" Narumi asked.

"I don't know we just saw him lying on the floor while holding Mrs. Azumi's picture. I think he's just waiting for you and Mikan. I think it's his time already." Jinno replied sadly.

"Father, are you alright?" Narumi held his hand in his own. While Mikan sat on the bed.

"Narumi, I'm dying. It's my time to go. I'll be with my love and with Yuka. Please take care of Mikan. Can I ask you a favor?" Mikan's grandpa said.

"Grandpa, don't talk that way. Don't leave me. Grandpa!" Mikan started to sobbed while hugging his dear grandfather.

"Narumi take care of Gakuen Alice, after I die you will be the one who will own and manage gakuen alice. That's my last wish. I can't let anyone manage it. You're the only one I trust. You know how much I love Gakuen alice. Please take care of it. My dear,dear child, I'm tired already. I want to be reunited with your grandma and your mom. Don't worry I may leave you physically but I will always be in your heart and me, your mom and grandma will always be watching you and taking care of you and your dad. Please don't cry I don't want to see you cry. I love you my baby!" With that he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

So that was my second chapter!

Review guys! Please!


End file.
